The Phantasm
'Origin ' Andrea "Andy" Beaumont was the daughter of a successful businessman named Carl Beaumont. In a chance meeting Andrea met Bruce Wayne while she was visiting her mothers grave (Wayne's parents graves were in the same cemetery). The relationship quickly blossomed into something much more serious. For over a decade Bruce trained him self in order to save Gotham from the criminals and the currupt but did not count on being happy, and was willing to give it all up for Andrea. Bruce even proposed to Andrea and she accepted. However their happyness would not last. Carl Beaumont owed money to the Valestra mob and they were forced to flee Gotham and go to Europe. Because of this Andrea was forced to breakup with Bruce. Bruce got a Dear John letter from Andrea saying that her father thought she was to young to get married. Of course this was not true and Bruce would not learn the truth until years later. Carl was able to pay Valestra mob however the mob discovered where he was hiding and sent their best hitman to kill him. After her fathers murder Andrea began to plot her revenge. 'Revenge (Batman : Mask of the Phantasm) ' Years later Andrea returned to Gotham. Wearing a ghost like costume she began to hunt down and kill the men who were involved with the Valestra mob and her fathers death. Her first victim was Chuckie Sol. Because no one had ever seen the Phantasm, Chuckies murder was pinned on Batman. Soon after Andrea reunited with her old friend Arthur Reeves (Arthur carried a torch for her for years). Her next victim was Buzz Bronski which she killed by crushing him with a giant statue. Batman believed that the Phantasm was Carl Beaumont and the police (with the exception of Commossioner Gordon) believed that Batman was the killer. Sal Valestra believed that Batman was coming after him next so he turned to Joker for protection. After Joker killed Valestra he set a trap for the Phantasm however she was able to escape. The Phantasm then escaped the police and Batman. Andrea (out of costume) then rescued Batman from the police. After discovering the Phantasm's identity Joker attempted to kill her. The Phantasm then discovered where Joker was hiding and went there to kill him. However Batman showed up and convinced her to leave. Batman then battled Joker for a while. Andrea then returned. Batman tried to tell her that revenge would not solve anything but Andrea didn't listen. Andrea then grabbed Joker and vanished in a smoke screen. With nothing left in Gotham she left. 'Justice League Unlimited Epilogue ' Decades later a much older Andrea continued to be the Phantasm and worked for Amanda Waller as an assassin. She was hired to kill Warren and Mary McGinnis so their son Terry would become the new Batman. However at the last minute Andrea decided not to kill Terry's parents and went back to Amanda Waller. Andrea then yelled at Amanda and said that killing innocent people dishonored everything Batman stood for. Years later Warren was murdered by Derek Powers and this drove the teenage Terry McGinnis to become Batman. Category:Batman : Mask of the Phantasm Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Justice League Unlimited